The Xankree Empire
The Xankree Empire ---- =Government= *Stratocracy led by The Khaldori, a council of Warlord peers ** There is not a singular ruler of the Empire ** There are not noble or royal bloodlines ** Everyone is born an equal * Warlords, chosen by the people, rule over their own autonomous province which includes: ** A Great Hall *** Located in the primary city of the province *** Where the Warlord administers his province from *** Contains a barracks where all the warriors and the Warlord sleep ** A cohort of warriors ** Any forts they create ** Any outpost they create ** Any Foki – the name given to anyone who is not a citizen of the Empire * Warriors are the citizens of the Empire. ** No warrior is greater than another ** All warriors have the same rights and privileges ** Those who will not fight lose their citizenship * Emissary ** On rare occasions an Emissary is chosen by The Khaldori to be sent to speak on the Empire's behalf =Land= Provinces Contains all cities, forts, and outposts controlled by a single Warlord Cities * Begin with the prefix of Eb- * Stone walls fortify the Great Hall * Has a behemoth gate * Contains housing for beasts * Contains various buildings in and outside the walls * Contains lodgings for diplomats, traders, and travelers * Where quests are given and completed Forts * Begin with the prefix of Kol- * Placed in strategic locations * Has fortified walls * Contains a gate and housing for beasts * Likely made of wood and stone * Has dedicated warriors who live here Outposts * Begin with the prefix of Nar- * Placed at the fringes of the province * Likely only a single building * Likely does not contain housing for beasts * Only light fortifications * Likely made of wood and thatch * Likely not manned 100% of the time =Culture= Hunts * Hunting powerful beasts is a popular activity in the Empire * Warlords organize hunts * Occasionally hunts are open to those outside the Empire * The title “Hunt Master” passes from winner to winner, even to a Foki if they win Honor for your Ancestors & Glory for the Empire * Each action or decision made is done to bring honor or glory to ones ancestors and the Empire * Actions or decisions that have the opposite effect bring great shame but can also result in imprisonment or temporary to permanent exile. * While generally competitive, warriors and Warlords alike celebrate one another’s accomplishments War beasts * The culture within the Empire places high financial and social value on raising and owning powerful war beasts * Insulting a warrior’s war beast is a greater offence than insulting the warrior Brewing * Warriors of the Empire not only enjoy a well-crafted brew but they also take great pride in brewing their own. Important places in the Empire ---- =Eb-Burdrashar= The primary city of Warlord Valfather’s province located in the Redwood Forest on the coast near the Red Obelisk. * A remnant city of the fallen Falkreath kingdom built into the tiered cliffs overlooking the Red Obelisk * Home to the only major port on the East coast of Ragnarok * The human population was decimated with the fall of the previous kingdom ** Is actively trying to fill its warrior ranks * Where the best Thylacoleo and Megatherium are bred throughout the realm * The sound of hammers, forges, war beasts, and drums can be heard emanating from here all day long